Strawberry Kisses all over me
by Allicen
Summary: L had planned a meeting with Beyond, what he didn't expect, was the Strawberry Jam. YAOI BXL
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I do and never will own Death Note, nor the characters L & B. I am simply using them in a one-shot.

Summary: L had planned a meeting with Beyond, what he didn't expect, was the Strawberry Jam.

First ever BXL one shot, I hope it was okay :-) I'm really excited.

_Beyond Birthday X L Lawlet  
Strawberry kisses all over me_

L sat impatiently on his desk, staring blankly at the lit screen in front of him. He shifted his gaze to the cup of tea at his right, then at the small stack of sugar cubes next to it. He had just finished his last piece of strawberry cake, and he was still craving his sugar.

Following with his thoughts, L removed his thumb from his mouth, reached over and took each sugar cube, then continued to drop them into the tea. When he was finished, a thin layer of sugar had coated the top. He managed a small smile as he lifted the glass cup to his lips and inhaled the sweet aroma of the sugar and sweet tea as it fused together.

A soft knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts on the tea. He knew who was at the door, and he wasn't sure how on to proceed with this. It sounded good in his head, but he never tried to form words with it.

_Beyond Birthday_ L mentally sighed. Beyond, or B – as he has preferred – was L's "twin".

L lifted his head high enough to look over across the room to the door towards one of the hallways of the Wammy house.

"Come in." He muttered before he hunched back into his normal sitting arrangement, his thumb resting on his bottom lip, back hunched over slightly, his raven black hair falling in his eyes.

The door creaked gently as it opened, then followed by a trail of soft footsteps.

"You wanted to see me, L?" L heard a bored tone ask. As he looked up, he cocked his head to the side.

Beyond looked the same as always; almost exactly like L. Long, shaggy raven hair that sometimes hung in the air or played over his forehead, pale skin, a little bit paler than L's, he noticed. The only main differences were the colors in the men's eyes. L's was a dark brown, while, Beyond's, were a bright red.

Before L could answer, Beyond had taken to taking out his Jar of strawberry Jam, a habit he had picked up as a child.

"Beyond, I needed to speak to you abo-" L wasn't able to finish. Beyond had accidently flung his fingers back hitting L in the cheek with the Strawberry Goo.

Beyond's eyes widened slightly at the ends before he smiled and started to walk over to a wary L.

L stared at Beyond, trying to think though his now jumbled thoughts. Beyond smiled and leaned over, bringing his tongue to the older man's cheek, he licked the strawberry goo off. L closed his eyes and tried hard not to get lost in the sensation the younger man's tongue was bringing him.

He shouldn't be thinking these dirty thoughts. He _can' t. _Beyond brought his tongue toward L's lips and licked the side, taking the Jam from the corner. Beyond could Smell L's hot breath and his hips almost bucked at the wonderful smell.

_Sugar cubes and cake_ He thought, before he pulled away, licking his lips, his eyes glazed over. L was staring blankly at Beyond, trying to blink away the glaze his eyes had.

"B-beyond." L was able to whisper before the younger man leaned over, capturing the older man's lips.

L's eyes widened as B dropped the Jam jar, the jar smashing onto the floor and glass flying across the wooden floor, but neither man seemed to care.

L gave up in his fight, his mind only going to one subject,

_Beyond Birthday_

L leaned into Beyond, gently kissing the younger man back. L could feel a smile spread on Beyond's lips.

"This." L said against B's lips. "We can't do this." He muttered. Beyond pulled away and stared at L with a smirk.

He glanced down and cocked his head.

"That says otherwise." He pointed out, nodding his head toward the bulge in the older man's pants.

L shook his head, trying to get his mind off the younger man.

"I " He swallowed. "Have paper work to finish, if you may." He tried to move around Beyond, but the younger man took L's arm.

"You can do it later." The younger man said in a low voice, looking up at L and cocked his head to the side. "I know you want it as much as I do." He whispered, his hand moving down from L's arm and toward his waist.

L swallowed hard. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, Beyond is at least 4 years younger. It was improper, two men together. L had never felt like this toward someone. He _never_ cared for anyone like Beyond then he did with Watari. To him, people were people. And he could care less.

Beyond Birthday was a different story. Six years ago, when he was brought to Wammy House, L felt an instant connection toward the small boy.

It was something L would never had thought it would grow to; Lust, Affection, and Love? L had never loved anyone.

Watari was the closest, and L was grateful the old man had taken him in when he was younger.

Beyond would make L's mind jumble at the sound of his name. Make His heart beat faster. Beyond was the only one to make L _soft._

L used to scoff at people who were soft. He never felt love and affection after his parents died. All he felt to people were boring an uninteresting.

Beyond made everything interesting to L.

A gentle movement brought L out of his reveies and back to the present.

Beyond had cornered L near a wall, Beyond's hands on L's waist and inched lower, gently brushing the buldge.

L "mewed" in response, making Beyond smile.

"Now, what is the answer?" He asked, leaning his head closer so L could look in his Crimson eyes. L had been startled when he first saw those bloody eyes. Now, he loved them for some twisted reason.

L only groaned in response when Beyond's hand massaged him though his jeans, laying his head back on the wall and closing his eyes.

"Is that a yes then?" Beyond muttered, leaning up and kissing L again.

This time, L wasn't afraid to kiss back.

**_:P I thought this Little One-Shot could make up for the chapters I never finished..... xD I didn't know if you wanted a hard yaoi..... Review and tell me if I should add the Lemon....lolz R&R! No flames...._**

**_Jasper's Pixie_**


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I do and never will own Death Note, nor the characters L & B. I am simply using them in a one-shot.

Summary: L had planned a meeting with Beyond, what he didn't expect, was the Strawberry Jam.

Here's da LEMON!!!! ^-^ It took me a while to come up with it, and I hoped you liked it! :-)

**_Strawberry Kisses All Over me  
A Death Note Yaoi  
PART TWO_**  
_**Beyond Birthday X L Lawliet**__**  
**_

Warm tongues collided. Groans and moans followed.

L had given up the fight and let lust win, His long pale fingers twisting in Beyond's silky hair as the  
younger man's tongue entered his hot cavern.

L didn't remember how he got on the bed, but the next thing he can remember is Beyond slipping off  
his white shirt, throwing it behind him as the younger man's fingers ran over L's chest.

"Amazing how someone like you who eats all sugar can still be so skinny." Beyond shook his head and  
leaned down, kissing L's neck.

L Quietly moaned into Beyond's ear as his fingers tightened on the bed sheet.  
Beyond ponded with a smile and shifted his hips, grounding them in the older's. L closed his eyes and moaned louder.

Beyond felt L's fingers move from the bed sheet and to his back, his fingers grabbing the hem of the black shirt and pulling it upwards, his fingers gliding along his back as he went. Beyond closed his eyes and lifted his hands, letting L take his shitt off.

"Beyond." L whispered between heated kisses.

"hmmmmmm?" The younger man responded, pulling away and leaning his head on L's forehead.

"I-I've never done this." he whispered. He was bearely 24, how could he know what to do in sex?  
Beyond smiled and kissed his nose.

"Just let me handle it."

Beyond then proceeded to straddle L, his hips grounding into the older man's. L gasped at the strange  
sensation.

"You like that, L?" Beyond huskily whispered in L's ear, licking the shell.

L could only moan softly in response as B's fingers swiftly unbuttoned his jeans, his fingers gently  
stroking his member, making L's hips shift.

L kicked off his jeans just as Beyond slid down his black silk boxers, having them pool at his ankles.

The next thing L was aware of, Beyond and gripped his member in his warm hands, his fingers gently probing the sensitive skin as his hand moved up and down slowly at first, then picked up speed.  
L moaned and groaned as he fisted his fingers in the sheets, his eyes rolling into his head as pleasure  
filled him to the brim.

"Beyond" L moaned again and again as the younger man's hand picked up speed even more.

"What's that L? I want you to scream it for me." Beyond said his other hand moving down to the base.

L did just that, screaming Beyond's name as loud as he could when he came, spilling his juices all over  
B's hand.

L looked up at B with dazed eyes as the younger man smiled at L before he lifted his cum stained  
fingers and licked them clean. L was panting as Beyond leaned over and kissed him passionately, crawling on the bed and over to L as the kiss became more and more heated.

L's fingers moved toward Beyond's jean button, very aware of Beyond's hardness. Beyond groaned above him as L's shakey fingers undid the button and unzipped the jeans. Beyond kicked off his jeans and took L's hands, pinning them above him._**  
**_  
L's soft gasp was cut short of Beyond's lips. L had already gotten used to the rough lips and loved them as much as he loved Beyond's eyes.

One of the things that would never get old is Beyond's _smell_. It reminded L of Strawberry Cheese cake, his favorite sweet.

Beyond neslted himself between L's thighs as he gently put L on his stomach, his ass in the air.

Beyond ran his finger down L's ass, looking for his enterance. He smiled when he found it and pulled his finger out. Wetting his finger, Beyond inserted his finger, hearing L's soft whimper.

"It's going to hurt at first." Beyond soothed as his wet finger circled his enterance, massaging the skin as L's whimpers moved to moans.

"B-beyond." L moaned, pressing his heated face in his arms.

"Yeah?" Beyond's voice was rough, and it made L shiver in pleasure.

"I-I need you." He whispered.

Beyond smiled and slipped off his boxers, kicking them to the pile of clothing at the foot of the bed.

"That's all you needed to tell me."

Beyond roughly grabbed L's hips and in the same gasp, rammed himself in L's enterance.

L screamed as his back arched slightly.

It was uncomfortable, and L would never understand why sex was so addicting to people.

When L had gotten used to Beyond's size, he pulled out then rammed back in. L had tried to stand on his hands, but the pressure Beyond had made, made L's arms buck and he fell back on the bed.

L's whimpers of pain soon emerged to moans and screams of pleasure as Beyond thrusted.

L soon rised his hips to match with Beyond's aggressive thrusting and soon Beyond was the moaner.

"So tight" Beyond muttered with a low husky voice as he picked up speed.

L was moaning left to right, screaming, "Harder! Faster!"

L could feel he was close to release and swore, his voice hoarse as he stuggled to breathe right. His breath was comming in short gasps.

"I'm I'm" He said before he screamed, his back arching again as he came, his member shooting the seed into the folds of fabric.

Watching L cum, influenced Beyonds. He thrusted one more time before he came, a sea of swores as he slid out of L and tried to regain his breathing.

L curled up on Beyond's side, his head on the younger man's shoulder.

"Hey, Beyond?"

"Yeah?"

"Why was I Uke?"

_**He he he he. I know. It sucked xP It was my first Lemon AND it was Yaoi. I need to work harder . Anyways, Here's part TWO!! :D**_

**_Jasper's Pixie_**


End file.
